


Endspiel

by Helen_scram



Category: Robin of Sherwood (TV 1984)
Genre: Gen, Post-Canon
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-26
Updated: 2019-10-26
Packaged: 2021-01-13 17:17:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21185735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Helen_scram/pseuds/Helen_scram
Summary: Sheriff of Nottingham had to pay dearly for an inopportune attack of irritation against Gisburne, and now not only everything that he had achieved through many years of effort hung in the balance, but also his life itself.





	Endspiel

Роберт де Рено говорил, не умолкая. Нужно было засыпать Гизборна словами, заболтать, не дать возможности задуматься. Получалось, к сожалению, не слишком. Сказывалось, вероятно, огромное эмоциональное напряжение, в котором шерифа держал весь тот кошмар, что пришлось пережить за последние два дня. Гай поглядывал на него, явно сдерживая желание от души дать в зубы. Хоть мечом перестал размахивать перед носом, уже хорошо.

Расписывая своему незадачливому помощнику, как легко и красиво он вернет расположение короля к ним обоим, де Рено тем временем лихорадочно обдумывал сложившуюся ситуацию. Заплатить за некстати накативший очередной приступ раздражения против Гизборна на сей раз пришлось очень дорого, и теперь на волоске висело не только все, чего он достиг многолетними усилиями, но и сама жизнь. Фигурой, приготовленной для размена в этой партии, был мертвый Робин Гуд.

Когда же вместо трупа разбойника в телеге обнаружились какие-то черепки, шериф почувствовал, что совсем растерялся. Вместо триумфального возвращения впереди опять замаячила плаха. Но тут на Гизборна снизошло одно из его озарений, и он, повернув коня, бросил:

— В Дерби!

Де Рено ничего не оставалось, как следовать за ним. Нелепые, но от того не менее опасные, события громоздились одно на другое, и полная потеря контроля над ними совершенно лишала душевного равновесия, которое и так-то не слишком часто его посещало.

Какой же оплошностью было вот так открыто обвинить в провале одного лишь Гизборна, отмежевавшись от него! Да, он впал в панику при появлении этого надутого гуся Бруера, зная, что тот, как все выскочки, пойдет по головам, чтобы укрепить свои позиции, удержаться на посту, за назначение на который он заплатил огромные деньги. Принести Гая в жертву казалось в тот момент самым лучшим решением.

Но не принять во внимание круг общения Гизборна было серьезной ошибкой. Надо же было так растеряться, чтобы почти опуститься до уровня напыщенного болвана Бруера, который решил, что после того как звезда Глостеров закатилась, можно безнаказанно пинать их любимца! «Теряешь хватку, Роберт», — упрекнул он себя. Как он мог забыть, что Гай давно приятельствует и с графом Честером, и с его зятем графом Дерби, близким другом короля Джона! А все оттого, что этот упрямец пускать свои связи в ход всегда совершенно не желал. Он, видите ли, намеревался доказать отцу, что способен всего в жизни добиться сам! Это он-то, ха! Только скакать да мечом махать. Вырос почти до шести с половиной футов, а ума, как у шестилетнего ребенка. И не самого способного, кстати. Сколько лет он, шериф, изо всех сил старался привить этому «цвету рыцарства» умение услышать несказанное, понять желание высокой особы по одному взгляду, просчитать варианты своих действий и их последствия на несколько ходов вперед. Не в коня корм!

И кстати, о конях. Они довольно резво довезли их до Дерби. Несмотря на поздний час городские ворота еще не были закрыты, а у стен и дальше, в поле, насколько видел глаз, раскинулись пестрые шатры, звучали музыка и смех. Ах да, турнир! Он совсем забыл о нем. Его-то подобное времяпрепровождение никогда не привлекало, даже в юности. В городе также царило оживление, и на них никто не обращал внимания, даже на нелепый наряд его спутника. Или конвоира? Де Рено не мог сказать с уверенностью.

У городской резиденции графа Гизборн спешился и кивком подозвал одного из караульных.

— Доложи: сэр Гай Гизборн к лорду Вильяму. Срочно. Лично. Наедине. Пошел.

О нем ни слова, словно со слугой приехал. Де Рено вновь напрягся. И еще было важно, как отреагирует на такое объявление о визите хозяин дома. Это выяснилось спустя совсем короткое время: на пороге возник паж и, поклонившись, предложил следовать за ним. Он провел их по внутреннему коридору в небольшую комнату и тут же исчез, повинуясь знаку находящегося там человека.

Вильям де Феррерс, четвертый граф Дерби, стремительно шагнул навстречу.

— Малыш Гай!

Все-таки у этих островитян весьма своеобразное чувство юмора. Они считают это смешным — называть такую дылду «малыш»? Хотя, возможно, рост тут и ни при чем: Гизборн лет на семь младше Честера и Дерби, и когда они, как любят говорить эти вояки, «прогуливались по Континенту» своей удалой компанией, был совсем мальчишкой.

Дружеские объятия, похлопывания по спине и тычки, наконец, закончились. Затем последовал холодный кивок в его сторону:

— Шериф.

И вновь все внимание на дорогого гостя:

— Что случилось? Ты выглядишь довольно странно. Что это на тебе надето? Ноттингем не так далеко от Дербишира, чтобы я не знал о новых веяниях в одеянии местных рыцарей.

Гизборн отмахнулся.

— Это наряд валлийцев из братства какого-то волка. Неважно. Я вступил в их отряд, чтобы поймать Робин Гуда и его банду.

И тут же со свойственной ему неуклюжей прямотой выложил все. Где только красноречие нашлось! Особенно ярко он, с ненавистью глядя на де Рено и обиженно кривя рот, расписывал приезд констебля Бруера и всю состоявшуюся мизансцену, без сомнения, в его глазах достойную трагедий Еврипида.

Граф налил в кубок вина, протянул Гизборну:

— Гай, выпей, успокойся. 

Плеснул себе, сделал глоток. Шерифу не предложил. Тот похолодел. 

Гизборн нахмурился, пытаясь что-то вспомнить:

— Так странно, я про этого Бруера никогда раньше не слышал.

Де Феррерс усмехнулся:

— Немудрено. Его дед и в самом деле варил пиво. Теперь же наш лорд Пивовар собирается купить себе приставку де.

Выражение лица у Гизборна было, как будто он червяка в своей тарелке увидел.

Граф повернулся к де Рено, подняв бровь:

— Ну, шериф, вы можете что-то добавить к словам вашего помощника?

Как загнанный зверь, де Рено подобрался, готовясь к последней отчаянной обороне. Мысли метались в голове, их было необходимо быстро привести в порядок. Молчание затягивалось, но вдруг словно факел внесли в темный подвал, и он увидел во мраке путь к спасению. «Гизборн и я» — вот правильный акцент. Как тогда в истории с его кратковременным смещением. 

— Мой лорд, на долю сэра Гая за последние часы выпало столько испытаний, что его рассказ несколько импульсивен. Позвольте мне изложить события так, как они видятся человеку более опытному и зрелому. 

Де Рено несло на крыльях вдохновения. Его повествованию о подвиге славного рыцаря сэра Гая Гизборна, в одиночку отправившегося сражаться с разбойниками, а затем спасшего своего шерифа, попавшего к ним в плен, когда он пытался прийти Гизборну на помощь, позавидовали бы все менестрели Англии. Означенный рыцарь только таращил глаза. Де Феррерс еле заметно улыбался краем рта, но глаза были серьезны.

Когда импровизированная баллада была закончена, граф кивнул.

— Неплохо, де Рено. Давайте теперь подытожим. Итак, благодаря отваге и мужеству сэра Гая и — да, вашей поддержке, увы, более моральной, чем действенной, удалось уничтожить опасную банду дикарей, прорвавшуюся в самое сердце Англии, чтобы сеять смерть и разрушения. К сожалению, роль констебля Бруера во всем происшедшем весьма неприглядна.

Он усмехнулся и снова разлил по кубкам вино, теперь уже всем троим.

— Необходимо срочно информировать короля.

Заметив невольное движение Гизборна и его вспыхнувший взгляд, де Феррерс сделал успокаивающий жест.

— В Ньюарк поедет мой человек. Он изложит все события, как надо. Вы, де Рено, явитесь на следующий день. Добавите к информации гонца красочный рассказ очевидца. Как я вижу, вы блестяще с этим справитесь. Надеюсь, вы и при дворе не забудете подчеркнуть роль сэра Гая в спасении Ноттингемшира от банды валлийских дикарей. Гай, тебя я прошу остаться со мной. Тебе надо отдохнуть, прийти в себя. И ты все еще член моей команды, не забыл? Турнир только начинается. Уверен, лорд шериф не будет возражать и прекрасно сам уладит возникшее недоразумение. Кстати, твой отец тоже должен приехать, как и де Брейси. Безмерно уважаю этих старых турнирных бойцов, они подают прекрасный пример молодежи.

Гизборн кивнул.

— Да, отец писал, что они с бароном собираются тряхнуть стариной. А Честер здесь?

Граф Дерби рассмеялся:

— Разве Ранульф пропустит такое событие! Когда еще выпадет следующий шанс… Нет, ну до чего же я рад, Гай, что и ты выбрался. Кстати, нам надо кое-что обсудить. Но это все завтра. Сейчас вам обоим пора отдохнуть. Думаю, покои для вас уже готовы.

Следуя за слугой в отведенную ему комнату, де Рено чувствовал, как в нем клокочет злоба. Чувство собственного превосходства этих островитян не знало границ. Он так и не стал здесь своим и, добившись положения и немалого состояния, все равно остался для них «этим… как его… с Континента».

Ведь знал же, всегда знал, что эта островная аристократия будет горой стоять друг за друга в любой ситуации и всегда вывернется, получит высочайшее прощение за любой промах и даже преступление, лишь бы не забывать периодически демонстрировать верность действующему монарху. Столпы короны! Все они были знакомы друг с другом с детства, если не лично, то по рассказам родственников и друзей, их прадеды прибыли в Англию вместе с Завоевателем, деды и отцы дружили между собой, ходили вместе в походы, роднились браками. Это был тугой клубок, и чужаку здесь было неуютно. 

В неумении понять это и крылась главная ошибка недалекого Бруера: в эйфории от своего возвышения он решил, что можно безнаказанно сделать лишившегося всесильного покровителя сэра Гая козлом отпущения.

Ночью де Рено спал плохо. Ему снился Гизборн, который гонялся за ним верхом на Бруере, крича: «Лжец! Лжец!».

Проснувшись утром, он еще раз проанализировал разработанный прошлой ночью план и не нашел в нем ни единого изъяна. Кто первый доложил, тот и прав — эту истину он усвоил очень давно, еще в детстве. Лишь бы Бруер посидел еще денек в Ноттингеме, ожидая от него вестей, а не вздумал поехать к королю Джону с докладом сегодня же. А вот он поспешит, пожалуй.

Граф распорядился выделить ему отличного коня — тот шел мерной иноходью, что совершенно не мешало думать. Расписывая их с Гизборном подвиги, надо соблюдать осторожность. Не пережимать, взвешивать каждое слово. Не врать откровенно, просто умело подретушировать события: нужное высветлить, неудобное спрятать в тень, слегка отлакировать и показать под выгодным углом. Джон сам добавит в своем воображении то, что захочет, закрыв глаза на некоторые нестыковки, и сделает выводы согласно собственноручно построенной версии.

Когда де Рено прибыл в Ньюарк, выяснилось, что его уже ждали. Посланец де Феррерса прискакал еще ночью. Король принял шерифа тут же, выслушал, не говоря ни слова, и объявил, что двор немедленно отправляется в Ноттингем.

Въехав во двор замка, он оглянулся, затем поманил де Рено и спросил:

— А где же наш герой? Где Гизборн?

— Государь, он был ранен в бою, и граф Дерби настоял, чтобы сэр Гай остался у него. О, не беспокойтесь, ничего серьезного, легкая царапина. Через пару дней он вновь будет готов сражаться за вас, мой король.

Джон мрачно кивнул и прошел в главный зал, велев найти Бруера. Придворные дамы и кавалеры расположились вдоль стен, предвкушая развлечение. Точно стая ворон, внезапно подумал де Рено. Сейчас дождутся добычу и заклюют.

Вошел изрядно подрастерявший свою самоуверенность констебль Бруер. Король обратил на него ледяной взгляд светлых глаз и тихо произнес бесцветным голосом:

— Доложите о результатах того дела, что я вам поручил.

Когда король Джон держался так спокойно, это было по-настоящему страшно. Де Рено злорадно заметил, как Бруер собирался с духом, чтобы начать.

— Мой король, фуражирование в Лестере прошло отлично, чего, к сожалению, не скажешь о Ноттингеме. Некий Гизборн, которому шериф поручил сбор и доставку зерна…

Джон поднял руку, прерывая:

— Я уже все знаю, Бруер. Гизборн обеспечил сбор зерна и отправку его в Ноттингем. Но по дороге на обоз напала банда валлийцев, бесчинствующая в окрестностях у вас под носом. А знаете ли вы, где они устроили свой притон? В Гримстоне! Да-да, эта банда волков засела в аббатстве, вырезав монахов, как овец! И если бы не отважный сэр Гай, который ворвался к ним, как ангел мщения, Бог знает, что они бы еще натворили в моем тылу! В моем тылу!!!

Бруер разинул рот. А Джон, распаляясь, уже кричал, срываясь на визг:

— Почему вы не обеспечили охрану обозу?! Почему отправили Гизборна сражаться с этими разбойниками одного?! У нас что, переизбыток отважных и преданных рыцарей, чтобы разбрасываться такими воинами?! Шериф Ноттингемский еле убедил вас разрешить ему последовать за сэром Гаем с небольшим отрядом. Вы что, полагаете, я позволю цвету своего рыцарства гибнуть, спасая подводы с зерном, доставку которого армии должны были обеспечить вы?!

Бруер был совершенно раздавлен. А король продолжал, кривя рот в злобной усмешке:

— Я конфискую все ваше имущество в пользу короны, Бруер. Де Рено, я назначаю вас временным управляющем этим имуществом. Обеспечьте возмещение потерь, причиненных этим бездарным идиотом, моей армии и Ноттингемширу, а я потом решу, что делать с оставшимся.

Бруер почти рыдал, валяясь в ногах Джона:

— Смилуйтесь, государь!

— Я и так слишком милостив, раз уж оставляю вам вашу никчемную жизнь, хотя за все, что вы натворили, вас следовало бы повесить на рыночной площади Ноттингема. Умоляйте де Рено, чтобы он позволил вам влачить ваше жалкое существование в каком-нибудь из ваших бывших домов.

Душа Де Рено пела от восторга, он шагнул вперед и склонился в низком поклоне, позволившем весьма кстати скрыть торжествующую ухмылку.

— Благодарю за доверие, мой король! Я уверен, что после оценки бывшего имущества господина Бруера и справедливого возмещения причиненного им ущерба, я смогу определить, где предоставить ему проживание вместе с семьей. Возможно, господин Бруер, испытывая чувство раскаяния и желая загладить вину, сам поможет мне с хлопотами по его имуществу и в дальнейшем пожелает верной службой искупить свой промах. Разумеется, ваше казначейство получит все причитающиеся деньги до последнего пенни, а Палата шахматной доски — подробнейший отчет и опись.

Джон кивнул и легким взмахом руки отпустил обоих. Де Рено поздравил себя с удачным ходом: милосердие к поверженному Бруеру позволило ему приобрести не опасного отчаявшегося врага, но благодарного должника. Возможно, стоит даже взять его на службу вместо Гизборна — с Гаем определенно придется расстаться, он не забудет и не простит, и лучше теперь держаться от него подальше.

**Author's Note:**

> Персонажи из канона в истории:  
Вильям де Феррерс, 4-й граф Дерби (де-юре с 1190, реально титул вернул Джон в 1199 после вступления на престол), личный друг короля Джона (Иоанна Безземельного) и зять (муж сестры) графа Честера.  
Ранульф де Блондевиль, 6-й граф Честер, шурин (брат жены) графа Дерби.


End file.
